


I'm a Mess Right Now (But You'll Set Me Right)

by Mary_Jo_Holmes



Series: Inside Out [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF John, Boys Kissing, Civil Partnership, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Marriage is legalized, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Homosexual relationship, John Goes to War, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Sucidal Thoughts, Mentions of past drug abuse, Mentions of past self harm, Mycroft and Sherlock have a good relationship, Mycrofts a good big brother, Oral Sex, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pinning John, Proposals, Sherlock has been through shit, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock's not ok, Smut, Stamford is still our matchmaker, Tags May Change, Virgin Sherlock, Wedding, angst because Sherlock has supper low self esteem, but not that good, did I over tag?, john proved him wrong, no I mean really, not for long, pinning sherlock, possible graphic eating disorder to come, possible graphic self harm to come, you might get cavities from the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jo_Holmes/pseuds/Mary_Jo_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock meet and fall in love at University way before the events of ASIP. Sherlock is in a dark place, John pulls him out. John still goes to war always thinking of Sherlock and talking to him as much as possible. (Easier considering Sherlock's brother) Sherlock still works for the yard. He doesn't exactly hide it from the yard even going as far as saying my partner John Several times during his work and wearing Id tags with a ring around his neck. The yard is in for a rude awakening after John gets shot and comes home. You see he's spent years trying to convince Sherlock that he is indeed beautiful and worthy of love, his love, he's not about to sit around and let someone call the love of his life a loveless freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching for a Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I've put my other work on hold right now, it was draining me. A Friend recommended I try something else a one-shot maybe. This is defiantly not a one-shot, I'm not sure how long it will be, I have a long way to go before I'm done with it. Updates will be unpredictable, but I will try to update at least once a week. 
> 
> Brit-Picked by the ever wonderful Kittiehill, thanks for all your help and encouragement!

The warm afternoon light seeped into the corridor of the science wing. The janitor’s lemon cleaner was mixing not so pleasantly with the formaldehyde wafting out of the bio classroom making his stomach churn as he raced past. John was late, John hated being late, he just hoped that Mike was still there.

This was tedious, this John person was over 20 minutes late, and he had more important things to be doing today than waiting on some dumb jock who would probably just call him a freak to his face and fairy behind his back. Sherlock had to get a job after his family suspended his money until he could use it for other things besides drugs. He still had his tuition and housing paid for by his parents and had a meal plan in the cafeteria. His parents kept him clothed, but anything more than that he had to pay for himself. Cigarettes, entertainment, equipment for experiments, things to experiment on. So it was either tutoring or the coffee shop. 

Mike had begged him to take his afternoon session from him so he could finally take Amy, no Amber, no Abigail, something like that out for the night. He wondered what it would be like to go on a date with someone who wasn't doing it for a dare. He wonder what it would be like to be taken on a date by Mike’s roommate. He was pretty sure that the rugby captain, Watson, would not be gay, he always had a gaggle of girls following his every move and Sherlock could not blame them. Watson was the perfect specimen, small, yet powerful with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that would often meet Sherlock's own grey, form a smile and look away. It made Sherlock want to swoon. Watson was the only rugby player that didn't taunt him, didn't beat on him, and ever since he came captain at the beginning of the year, he noticed that the other players did it less, often swear under their breath about extra laps. Watson was just a nice person who wanted to make everyone’s day, Sherlock shouldn't feel so special. He was pulled from his thoughts as the door burst opened, leaving the panting rugby captain in the frame. 

“Er, I'm looking for Mike Stanford.” John managed. If Mike traded this session with Sherlock he was going to beat his arse, Mike knew how much Sherlock made him into a blubbering idiot, with his piercing grey eyes, his chiseled cheek bones on his porcelain face, and this hair, oh man that guys hair he just wanted to run his hands through it as those sinful Cupid bow lips surrounded his…

“Mike had a date and asked if I could fill in” Sherlock's deep baritone pulled John out of his almost fantasy. That was John, John Watson, Sherlock wasn’t a religious man, but he prayed that his desire to be John's wasn't evident on his face and neck, the curse of a fair skinned person. 

John had never heard him talk before, it was sex. “Ah so he finally grew a pair and asked Amanda out?” Grew a pair, WTF Watson, why don't you grow a pair and ask this gorgeous individual out. 

“Obviously” 

“Anyway, sorry for being late. I was just really going to review with Mike today for my exam tomorrow, but um you don't really have to trouble yourself, he is my roommate after all I can just get him to go over this paper for me tonight.”

“What if you need more help, tonight is cutting it close for tomorrow's exam. Wouldn't an Army Doctor hopeful be wary of that, and be prepared.” Sherlock blurted out. Shit Sherlock now you've done it you've made him think you're a freak. 

“My rugby mates told me you do this, know someone without even knowing them, how did you know?” John asked politely. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean do to it just comes out I can't keep my mouth shut sometimes. I mean, I just see thing most people can't, I observe where most people” god Sherlock shut up! “Only see, I can read in their posture, a stain on their shirt the bags under their eyes…” 

John’s giggling pulled Sherlock out of his monologue. “Ok, ok, I'm not mad I just want to know how you knew, I mean most people know I'm going to be a doctor but not many know about the army.”

“Oh um, well the way you hold yourself does say a lot. You hold yourself straight unlike most people our age. You keep your hair short, military cut. You have dogtags around your neck, likely from your father, sentimental maybe, but maybe you just want to be used to them when you join. Finishing university before joining ensures fast promotion, especially among trauma surgeons, which is what you want to do. Your hands tell me that, dexterous and steady. You have a phone but it is getting repaired, not a cheap commodity right now. You got in on scholarship, saying you don’t have much money laying around to spend on a new gadget, a gift then from a brother, after he split from his wife, she didn’t like his drinking.” Why the hell didn’t you stop, at the military?

“How did you know about Harry?”

“Your boots, you are the type of person to keep his possessions in neat order, you’d never let them get that beaten up, ergo, hand-me-down, the scuff marks come from him stumbling home drunk. Mike said you had your own mobile, but you don’t have it with you, it’s in for repair.” Sherlock adds, looking for a quick exit. 

“Amazing. Absolutely brilliant.”

“What?”

“That, what you just did, that was amazing.” John admitted

“That’s not what people typically say.”

“Oh what do they say?”

“Piss off, you better run, I’m going to beat that smirk off that stupid face, Freak.” Sherlock whispers hanging his head.

“Well they are idiots.”

Sherlock’s head snaps up, “You’re not mad?”  
“No of course not, you’re right, only it’s my sister Harry, or Harriet, who I’ve gotten the things from. She was in a civil partnership with a woman named Clara, and they are separating because of Harry’s drinking. My dad was an Army doctor, died when I was little though, Mum gave me his tags, I’ve always worn them, sentiment, but I’ve always known what I wanted to do so there’s the getting used to as well.” John says sending his smile to Sherlock.

“I um, can look at your essay if you want, um so you can be prepared for tomorrow.” Sherlock knew if he spent too much longer in his presence he’s going to lose it.

“Oh yeah hold on.” John says as he digs into his bag searching for his paper. “Here we go.” Handing it to Sherlock. 

Sherlock studied it for a bit and opened his mouth for a few corrections when a knock at the door silenced him before he could say anything. “I need this room for a class now, you were supposed to be out five minutes ago Mr. Holmes.” Said one of the Chemistry professors that he never bothered to learn the name of. 

“Of Course Professor Hart, it was my fault, I was late.” John said in Sherlock defense.

“Oh Mr. Watson, ready for the exam tomorrow?”

“Will be as soon as he goes over my mistakes for me.”

“Oh, well I’ve got a few minutes before my students start coming in, don’t want our captain to be getting behind, and I doubt Holmes will be any help, he’ll just say you’re wrong and make you do it again, while I’ll work it out with you.” Professor Hart states.

Sherlock ducks his head before placing John’s paper down on a desk and gathering his things and slipping out of the door. “Well, with all due respect that is a chance I’m willing to take. I’m not sure about the policies of your job, but I’m pretty sure talking down about a student goes against it, especially when he’s right there to hear you say it. Mike wouldn’t just let anybody tutor me. I’d rather get help from another student anyway, don’t want special treatment from a teacher.” John replies coolly before grabbing his bag and rushing after Sherlock. “Sherlock! Wait, Sherlock! Sherlock.” John manages to catch up with the taller man and pulls his arm until he is face to face with him. John sees the single tear run down his cheek. “I don’t want his help, I want yours.”

“He’s right John, I am intolerable to other people, that’s why nobody likes me.” Sherlock replies. Don’t let John see you cry, don’t. Hold it together Holmes. He mustn’t think you are weak and alone. “You should get back to him before his class.”

“No. If you won’t do it then I’ll make Mike do it tonight. But at least let me buy you a coffee, you know to make up for being late and making him scold you like that. Which by the way wasn’t right.”

“He hates me, everyone does. I don’t have friends, nobody will stay that long. They pretend to be my friend to get a good laugh. Victor said nobody could love me, I’m disgusting and repulsive.” This time he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “I have to go.”  
John doesn’t let go on his arm, instead, moving down to his wrist feeling the raised scars on his wrist. His eyes fell, falling on the silver lines that crossed the inside of his wrist, Eyes trailing up to the crook of his elbow, with a sigh he continues “No wait Sherlock, come back to my room, we’ll get take away, and talk this out, because there is no way I am letting you go home in this condition, and before I can convince you that everyone else is stupid. I don’t want those to become anymore than scars tonight, you’re too special for that.” He says glancing down to Sherlock’s arm.

“Why. Do. You. Care? Nobody cares.” Sherlock’s tears are streaming down now.

“I just do. You are brilliant, beautiful, and I would personally love to get to know you better.”  
John admits, moving his hand holding Sherlock’s arm to wipe at the tears on the dark haired man’s face. “Back to mine, yeah, we’ll get take away and just talk. Alright? If things go well for Mike he should be out another few hours.”

“Alright.”

“Good, you got a mobile? We could go ahead and call it in and pick it up on the way.”

“Er, no I don’t”

“Really I thought a posh bloke like you would.”

“Long story, you’ve seen the evidence already.”

“Oh. Okay it’ll take us a little longer, that’s fine."


	2. But This is not the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers why Sherlock thinks the way he does, and set out to prove him wrong. Also wild Mycroft kidnapping appears. (Like I could leave that out)
> 
> This is Pre-cannon Sherlock and John and I am taking them on a different Journey, so yes they will most likely be interpreted as OOC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already had these chapters written, the rest will come as written and Brit-picked/edited

“This is me.” John announces as they, make their way down the corridor. ”Home sweet home, at least till the end of term.” John adds with a slight laugh. “Just put your stuff down anywhere. Beer, Cider, tea, water?”

“Oh um water is fine.” Sherlock murmurs as he settles on the couch. 

“Water coming up.” John grabs a glass and filled it before bringing it over and setting it down beside the take out boxes. He settles himself beside Sherlock handing the other man the container with his meal, taking his own and settling it down on his lap. 

“Why are you doing this John, I don’t need your pity. I am doing just fine on my own. I don’t need you to use me for a laugh either. I don’t like it it’s not nice. I mean I know I’m not a nice person, but once is enough. That’s all my heart can take. I can’t, I can’t, I need to go.” Sherlock is on the verge of tears again. John stands and runs to block the door.

“I am not pitying you Sherlock, nor am I using you to get a laugh. I actually kind of fancy you, you can ask Mike when he gets here, but that means you have to be here when he gets home. I’m actually pretty sure that’s why he got you to take the session instead of someone else. To get me near you long enough to grow my own balls and ask you out. And man, I don’t even know if you are straight, gay, or bi. I am hoping that it is the one of the second two.” John sees Sherlock relax a little. “Now I don’t know what happened with that Victor, but I plan on hearing about it. So can we eat, I’m starving. Then we talk.”

“Yes John.” Sherlock decides heading to the couch settling back down with his meal.

“Good.” John settles too. They eat in silence. Once John sees that Sherlock has put down his container he strikes up the conversation. “So um are you willing to get to know me more, I kinda just said we were doing it, but I was serious, even if you don’t want to be friends or more with me, when I said that I am not letting you do that again. I can see that they are scars not too old, but not all that recent either, so that’s good.”

“Yes I would like to get to know you better as well. Um they are old; I haven’t done anything since I transferred to this school. Victor, he was at my old school. He and his friends had decided it would be funny to pretend to be friendly to me, and that Victor should be the one that pretended to want to date me. He had taken me to a restaurant one night, the whole ride he was telling me how great our date would be and that he wanted to end the date with at least a kiss, maybe more, that he had wanted me for a long time, we ate dinner and went back to his. As soon as the door shut, he threw me down on his bed and started to rip my clothes off.” John was horrified. But he couldn’t interrupt Sherlock. “He said that it was all a joke, that I had no friends, that he didn’t want me as a lover, no one could love me, but he wanted to use me or as he said ‘my tight virgin hole.’ I was screaming, begging him to get off of me. He told me to scream all I wanted, that nobody cared. He got all of my clothes off and his and was about to do it, his girlfriend burst in and threw him off of me, yelling that if he even tried to put his dick in someone so disgusting she would cut it off. She took my clothes and threw them out into the hall and she came back in to get me and threw me out, naked as the day I was born. I was able to get my trousers on before I collapsed.” Sherlock’s face was dry and his eyes were vacant. 

“That’s when I started using, it stopped me from thinking about it. It was also when I stopped going to school and cutting myself. I didn’t care about the world anymore, I deserved to feel the pain. I wanted to die. I almost starved myself to death before my brother intervened, I just didn’t want to live so I stopped doing what I needed to do to live. Mycroft saved me though, he put me in his house and made me eat, put me into detox, and took away anything I could use to harm myself. Got me in here, with no extra money to spend on anything, that’s why I tutor, I wouldn’t normally but, I do wish to have a little extra cash.”

“Christ Sherlock.” John finally said after what felt like forever.

“I understand if you want me to leave now.”

“No, no I don’t want you to leave Sherlock. I think, no I know I want to keep you. You have to believe me. I don’t care what that man said or did. I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on, you deserve to be loved, and I care, your brother apparently also cares with what he did.” John says. 

“John, I’ve watched you during your games, you are the only one that isn’t mean to me, and the team isn’t so bad towards me since you became captain.”  
“Well I bloody well hope not, if I see it I make them pay, tell me if they are cruel to you alright.”

“Ok. I was scared when I discovered it was you who I was supposed to be tutoring. I wanted to be close to you, but I don’t want to be hurt again.”

“I will never hurt you intentionally Sherlock, I promise. Since we have both had our heads up our arses and pinning after each other, I would very much like to kiss you right now, it that going to be okay?”

“I’m afraid I’ll be bad, I’ve never kissed anyone. And um the other thing as well, since he never actually…”

“That’s alright, and good, you need to be cherished when that particular thing happens.” John cut Sherlock off, before leaning in a pressing their lips together. He kept it chaste for a little bit before opening his mouth for his tongue to run over Sherlock’s bottom lip. Earning a low moan for the taller man. The opening of the door broke them apart as Mike entered. 

“I see we both earned kisses tonight, eh, John?”

“Yes Mike, thanks for setting us up.” John laughed, looking at Sherlock’s blush. 

“I should be heading out, um thanks for dinner John. And other things listening and stuff.” Sherlock states gathering his things and heading to the door. 

“Anytime Sherlock, listen before you dash, let’s set up a proper date, yeah? How about tomorrow at 7. There is this little Italian place not far from here, called Angelo’s, know of it?” John asked walking to the door with every intention of seeing Sherlock off with a goodnight kiss.

“Yes, I do, are you sure you want to be seen with me in public?.”

“Of course I do. 7 don’t forget.”

“I won’t John. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sherlock.” John sighed as he reaches up to plant another kiss on Sherlock’s sinful lips. 

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

John watched Sherlock walk down the hall before hitting the stairs and walking up, and wondered if Sherlock’s room was in the same building as his and Mike’s. “Damn, he didn’t review my paper.”

“Ha, went straight to snogging, eh. I guess he can’t wait to get into your pants.”

“Shut up Mike, Sherlock’s been through shit, his self-esteem is none existent, his heart has been broken and stepped on. I intend to help him though that, and if he’ll have me spend the rest of my life proving that he can be loved. Cause, Christ, Mike I love that man. He might not love me but I love him.”

“Little soon to be falling in love isn’t it, I mean still in uni, only just properly met the bloke. Anything could happen, do you really want to be tied down in the Army?”

“If it’s to him then yes I do. I’m going for a walk.” John told Mike bluntly before grabbing his jacket and running down the hall. 

“John, I’m sorry.” Mike yelled down to him.

“Leave it Mike.” John yelled back.

Sherlock escaped his hiding place and continued his journey up to his room. I guess he is being truthful. I can’t imagine why though. He burst through the door only to find his brother there. 

“I saw what happened earlier in Professor Hart’s classroom and I wanted to be sure that you were alright. I will need that Watson’s statement on the event before I can do anything about it however. How is he anyway? I saw you two make it back to his place with take away, and soon after his roommate made his presence known, you two snogging in the hall.”

“It was a goodnight kiss Mycroft. Nothing untold. And he is fine, perfect in fact.”

“I want to be sure this isn’t another Victor, Sherlock that man nearly destroyed you, and I won’t let that happen.”

“Review the tapes from that hall from just a few minutes ago. You’ll discover his intentions are true. I may have eavesdropped. I need a phone Mycroft, I can’t afford to buy one right now, I can, if you won’t pay for service, but I don’t have enough to buy one at the moment. Anything will do as long as I can do that new texting thing on it. John has one, its being repaired, I would like to communicate with him outside of each other’s presence.”

“Very well, what will you do when he leaves for the army, he will be in constant danger, which will not be easy to watch.”

“I know, but I will have his love, and he will have mine, he will have something to look forward to.”

“If you are sure Sherlock, I will keep my distance, only after, I have my talk with him.”

“No Mycroft, please no.”

Sherlock’s pleas ran off the budding Politician’s back and into the floor as the umbrella wielding man headed for the lift.

John was about to head back to the room when a black town car pulled up beside him. “Mr. Watson please get in.”

“Um no thank you, mum told me never to talk to strangers.”

“I only wish to ask after your relationship of Sherlock Holmes.”

“Wait. What?”

“We’ll drive back to your dorm, but please do get in.” John decided against his better judgment and climbed into the car settling across from a man in a three piece suit holding an umbrella. “Thank you John.”

“Who are you?” John asked 

“An interested party. You however have had one tutoring lesson with him, to which you were twenty minutes late, and already snogging him in the hall, should we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?”

“How the hell do…”

“I have ways. I do worry about him constantly. I am only looking after his wellbeing, I will however be willing to give you a sum of money in exchange for information on his wellbeing.” 

“Um, no I don’t wish for money, I only want what’s best for him, Mycroft was it. Thanks for the ride.” John added as the car reach the front of their building leaving a very surprised man in his wake. 

“Mr. Watson, how did you know my name?” Mycroft asked stepping out of the car. 

“Sherlock told me what his brother Mycroft did for him. Easy to deduce. I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” John replied before entering the building. 

Mycroft looked up knowing his brother would be watching from his window, after catching his gaze he gave a slight nod before turning and walking back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are fuel!


	3. I Cant Work it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys relieve some stress before their date. Sherlock receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short bridge leading to date night! Not beta'd but had some amazing help from the wonderful Kittiehill!
> 
> I just did some edits here, my bold and italics didn't transfer over from word.

John returned to an empty room. Mike had left a note saying he was going to the pub. John could live with that. It was getting late and was completely knackered so he decided to take a shower and go to bed. He hadn't planned on thinking of Sherlock in the shower but it just kind of happened. He had finally asked Sherlock on a date, a proper date. He had even had an impromptu date of sorts. He had finally kissed those Cupid bow lips. He knew what Sherlock's lips felt and tasted like. He quickly found that his cock was filling out. Soon he had a full erection just from the memory of the kiss. Oh what could those lips do?

_Sherlock looked so debauched, his hair going every which way, his tailored shirt unbuttoned and halfway off. His skin turning that beautiful shade of pink. Lips swollen and shiny from John's kisses. ‘I love you John, let me show you.’ Sherlock said dropping to his knees before a standing John. Sherlock started to carefully caress John's cock. Moving a single finger from the base to tip. ‘You're so big John, I wonder if I could swallow you?’ Sherlock marveled before taking John in his mouth, sucking and licking at the tip before plunging the cock down his throat. Sherlock purred at the sensation, sending vibrations to John's spine._

John was pulled out of his fantasy by the front door slamming. But he couldn't stop, three more quick pumps of his fist had him spilling over his hand and on the tile wall. Shit Mikes back! He washed away the evidence before jumping out of the shower and quickly toweling off. He pulled his shorts on before heading out into the living room almost running into Mike.

“Hey John, sorry about earlier, I just let my mouth run more than I should.” Mike said as his greeting.

“It's fine Mike, just don't let Sherlock hear you say that. People have hurt him, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let my roommate make him feel less of himself.” John said his voice raising with each word.

“All right, I get it.” Mike replied defensively.

“Going to bed, see you in the morning” John murmured before shutting the door to his room.

~~~~~~~~

Sherlock's face was wet. He had left the window open after he smoked his last cigarette of the day. The early morning rain was drizzling in. He quickly say up to close the window when he felt a slight pull in his groin. Great morning wood. How tedious, why, oh….Sherlock had dreamt of the kiss, the kiss he had shared with John. John was the Watson had been lusting after since he arrived at this school. He put his hand down his trousers and gripped his cock tight. _I wonder how this would feel with John's hand. Or with John's hand around both of our cocks._ The thought made him shiver and it only took a few strokes before he was coming into his pants with a sigh of ‘John’ falling from his lips. He never felt so relieved to not have a roommate, for surely they would taunt him for masturbating especially when it was apparent he had someone in mind.

_He could hear it now. ‘That's creepy freak’ ‘I'm going to find this John person and tell him so he can beat you up’ ‘Jesus, fairy at least have the decency to call out a girl name’ ‘faggot’ ‘disgusting’ the tears started to fall again. How could he think that John would want him in that way. He still wanted to hang out with John, he was a selfish man._

He stood to walk towards the shower noticing a small parcel on the floor. He carefully made his way to it mindful of the mess he had made in his trousers. He picked it up and carefully opened the top. Inside was a new mobile, one with the slide out keyboard for easy texting, exactly what he wanted. There was a note on top.

**My number is programmed already brother mine, you may contact me anytime. I have paid for service for a year, we'll see how you are at that time- MH**

He powered it up and sent a quick text to his brother

**Thank you-SH**

**You're welcome-MH**

He set it on the coffee table before finishing his journey to the bathroom.


	4. How Going Through The Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is apprehensive, John sets him right. Date Night pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not beta'd but the ever wonderful Kittiehill helped me tons!!
> 
> In case you haven't caught on yet, I am using Ed Sheeran's song 'I'm a Mess' for my title and the lyrics for my chapter title. The time that they are in now Ed hasn't come by yet, but through the story the song will come to mean a lot especially to Sherlock when he discovers it. I was emailing Kittiehill trying to come up with a title to it and just as she sent 'what about a song lyric' I was listening to it, and I thought it was perfect for it.

John woke with the first roll of thunder. _5:30 am, ugh, I suppose I have to get used to it anyway. At least I have homework I can do. Study for that damn exam._ He had lost all respect for Professor Hart the day before when he had been so cruel towards Sherlock. _Christ his date with Sherlock was tonight._ John couldn’t be happier when the thought came to him, it immediately energized him. He had to thinks of how to convince Sherlock that he was not what those awful people had told him he was. He had to convince him that he truly wanted to be with him. John never wanted to let go, selfish as it was with him joining the Army. When he got a chance to call, he wanted to hear Sherlock’s deep baritone on the other line. John decided that he’d better get up and study instead of laying around fantasizing about the brunette.

John filled the kettle and flicked it on before gathering his books and setting them on the small table. He couldn’t focus. All he saw was Sherlock’s face when Hart called him out. He had looked so defeated. He looked down at his essay and heard the words of Hart over in his head and felt disgusted. He wondered what would happen if he went to the Dean, would she do anything? The kettle whistling pulled him back. He hoped he wouldn’t be this distracted all day. Mike stumbled out of his bedroom with a muttered “morning”.

“Tea?”

“Yes”

“Here you go, hey Mike how well do you know the Dean?”

“Not really, never met her. Why?”

“Oh, I was wondering how well she took student complaints on professors.”

“Who’s messing with you John, the captain of the rugby team?

“Not me, I witnessed it, and it shouldn’t have happened.”

“Oh well, I couldn’t tell you.”

“Alright. What are you up so early for any way.”

“Oh um going jogging with Amanda. Her idea.”

“Good luck with that one then, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you exercise.”

“It’s horrible, but I’ve got to go meet her.”

“Alright see you later mate.”

“Yeah see you, hey remember to use protection!”

“Oi, Shut up!”

He knew Mike was just messing with him, but he knew that he wanted to take things slow with Sherlock, especially with what happened with Victor, he didn’t want to scare him away. He knew he had to let Sherlock make the first move in the sexual aspect, let him know that he could stop and start anytime he wanted to. He set himself to study trying to concentrate on the books.

Three hours had passed and he had fallen asleep with his head in the book when a loud knock at the door woke him. He got up and stumbled to the door, still half asleep. He opened to find a middle aged woman before him. “I’m looking for John Watson.” She announced.

“Yes that’s me.”

“Mr. Watson, I am Ms. Emily Waters and I am here on behalf of Dean Williams. I need to ask you about certain events that transpired yesterday afternoon in Chemistry room 567, could you tell me what you witnessed between Professor Hart and Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

“Um sure, yes, come in.”

“Right here is fine, you will be recorded though.”

“Um alright.” John continued to tell Ms. Waters what Professor Hart had said to him with Sherlock present then on to tell him off.

“Alright, thank you Mr. Watson.”

“Wait how did you know?”

“I am not at liberty to discuss that.”

“Ok, well goodbye.”

“Yes, thank you again Mr. Watson.”

John shut the door behind her and wished he had a way of contacting Sherlock. Did he call? No, he wouldn’t have, although if his brother saw on camera that they had kissed surely he could have seen what happened in the corridor too. Christ what was his brother? He kidnaps John, watched CCTV, he had to be wary when it came to Mycroft Holmes. He wondered if his phone would be ready yet and decided to head to the shop before taking his exam.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock spent the morning over his microscope, trying to decipher the difference between the two types of tobacco ash in front of him. He wanted to make an index of all the different types and wondered how many there would be. He had to do more research. He looked at the clock on the bedside table as the number read just past mid-day. Seven more hours until he knew whether or not he would be stood up and this was just some big elaborate joke set up by the rugby team. He hoped not, but could not see any other reason it would be happening. He decided to eat an apple before heading into the shower. Mycroft had pleaded with him to at least eat twice a day. He didn’t know if he would even eat tonight, and if John didn’t show up he knew Mycroft would pick him up and instantly deduce he hadn’t eaten. His mobile vibrated beside him.

**It seems that out new friend told the Dean’s assistant what happen yesterday, and provided me with the leverage needed to remove Professor Hart immediately. MH**

**He did?-SH**

**Do you doubt his sincerity?-MH**

**I doubt everyone-SH**

**You shouldn’t brother mine, not everyone is Victor-MH**

**Yes but John is the rugby captain, the team hates me, it could just be an elaborate plan to humiliate me-SH**

**I doubt that Sherlock, that is not the feeling I got from him last night, and I know it is not the one you got-MH**

**If you say so-SH**

**I know so, do you want a ride to Angelo’s?-MH**

**No-SH**

**Don’t be late-MH**

**When am I ever late?-SH**

**I’m just saying-MH**

He left it at that not wanting his brother to get the upper hand. He set his phone back down and headed for the shower.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock arrived at Angelo’s at 7 wearing his typical black jeans and tight blue shirt and went inside to find John. He couldn’t find him.

“Are you looking for someone tonight sir?” The host asked.

“Yes but I don’t see him.”

“Would that someone be a John Watson.”

Sherlock’s eyes were wide, _Oh God he got the restaurant in on the joke too. I have to leave._ All he could do was nod.

“Mr. Watson called ahead and reserved a table and then called back a few minutes ago and told us he was going to be late and to sit a Sherlock Holmes down. Your wine is already at the table, if you follow me.” The host continued.

He led Sherlock to a table that was nestled into an alcove of windows at the front of the restaurant. Sherlock sat and found he couldn’t look at the menu until John arrived. He sat and waited for John. He started to feel anxious again, he was afraid the whole team was about to show up and taunt him, in this public place, he didn’t know how he would cope with that humiliation, he wasn’t sure if Mycroft would be able to help him that time.

“That seat taken?” pulled him out of his reprieve.

“Um.” Sherlock looked up to a smiling John Watson, his smile soon fell though as he saw the sadness and wetness in Sherlock eyes.

“Jeez Sherlock, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. Rugby practice ran over, and I had to get a shower. I know you don’t have a phone, I got mine back today but, still didn’t have your number. Are you alright?”

“Is the whole team with you, or are you here to taunt by yourself.” Sherlock snapped.

“I’m here alone Sherlock, but not to taunt, why don’t you believe me when I say I want to date you. No, don’t answer that, I know, but listen to me. I care. I want to be with you. I at least want to try. Please can we try?” Pleaded John.

“Alright John.” Sherlock said before picking up the menu.

“Okay let’s order then we can talk, I’m starved.”

The waiter came by and took their orders. “Dating two women and one man, lives at his parents, does not go to school, trying to fend off loan sharks.” Sherlock deduced under his breath as the waiter walked away.

“Let’s keep that between the two of us yeah? I can see his fist in your mouth if you said that to him, then mine in his, then we wouldn’t be able to eat dinner.”

“Oh, yeah sometimes it just comes out, I can’t stop it sometimes.”

“Its fine I like hearing it, just keep it low okay, I don’t want to see that face get bloodied up. Hey guess what, I didn’t even have to take my exam today! Hart got fired. Someone told the Dean about what he said to you yesterday and some lady came by and asked me about it. When I got to the class room there was a note saying he would no longer teaching and that a new teacher would be assigned next week. But apparently he’s been doing that to others too, talking down to his students, many people complained, but there were never any witnesses to it, so when I said what happened I guess that’s when they fired him. There was a group of my classmates outside the door telling him, apparently it was some of them that he talked down to.”

“My brother saw it on the camera and called, said he was going to do something. I didn’t know that he was like that to others though.”

“Yeah, but at least yours got him fired, cause I saw it. Has he done it before?”

“Oh yes, almost every class. I wonder if they’ll have a new professor by tomorrow at 2, or if I can just stay home.”

“Couldn’t tell you, the note did say next week, but then again, it was my last class with him this week. You don’t have to stay home, we could hang out, I only have bio in the morning but then I’m free.”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“No, I mean you’re right. Take it slowly. I need to find a way to contact you though, I would like to talk to you though even if I don’t see you.”

“Oh, my brother got me a mobile, let me get the number, here it’s on this paper somewhere.” Sherlock said taking the paper from his pocket.

“Wonderful!” John said and programmed the number into his phone before handing the paper back to Sherlock as their meals came. They ate in relative silence only commenting on the taste of their meals and how well the wine paired with what they got.

When the bill came, John snatched it up before Sherlock could even see it, earning a noise of protest from Sherlock. “I asked, I pay.” Handing the money to the waiter, he continued, “Do you just want to walk back, it seems to have become a beautiful evening.”

“Sure.” Sherlock replied standing to pull on his coat.

“Cool, let’s walk through the park.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos are fuel!


	5. But You're on My Road Walking me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock continue to discuss their relationship. John proves his loyalty and Sherlock comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed by the feedback I've gotten so far!! Thank you for letting me know what you think about this fic.
> 
> I couldn't have done this without the wonderful Kittiehill!!
> 
> All mistakes are mine, if you see it point it out and I'll fix it. Not beta'd.
> 
> Some of you asked for something, I do hope I didn't disappoint you!!

Dark clouds loomed over the couple as they walked away from Angelo’s and towards the park. John wrapped his jacket tighter around himself wishing that he actually had brought his coat. He looked up at Sherlock’s face, a little pink from the biting wind blowing across his cheeks. The brunette had wrapped up in a short, dark blue wool coat. It fit his figure perfectly, falling just past his boney hips, only missing a little bit of drama, John thought as he bit his lip. “It may be a bit cold for a long walk though.” He said aloud.

“Hum, oh yes, and it looks like it is going to rain.” Sherlock answered looking up at the ominous clouds hanging above.

“Ok, well let’s just get through the park and we can chat when we to…wait what building are you in anyway, you know where I am, but I have no idea where yours is.” John suddenly asked.

“The floor above you, a couple doors down, and across the hall. I have a front dorm and no dorm mate.”

“Oh that close, I thought I saw you go up and not down yesterday. So um, no dorm mate, how’d you work that out?”

“My brother worked it out for me, I had one before, but he was in the gang with Victor. Mycroft had determined that he wouldn’t allow anyone to find out stuff from my belongings to use against me. My violin for one, they made fun of that, also a photo of me with my mum and I have dance clothes and shoes on, not to mention the stage makeup, they had a field day with that.” Sherlock explained, quickly realising that he had admitted that he danced to John. “I mean I don’t dance anymore, I took lessons as a kid, but I haven’t done it in a while, I mean it…”

“Hey it’s alright if you dance, I don’t see the stigma anyway, all male dancers, or cheerleaders are gay, I mean if you are the only guy in a room full of scantily dressed girls, I mean what guy wouldn’t want that?” John rambled on, not thinking before he opened his mouth, only shutting it when he saw Sherlock’s head drop. “I mean there’s nothing wrong with being gay, or bi, I’m still not sure which you are, but I sure am glad you are.” He added before reaching up to place a gentle kiss on Sherlock’s check. “I’m just saying they shouldn’t have assumed from that.”

“Ok John, ca-can I tell you something?

“Of course.”

“I actually do love to dance, I did stop taking lesson when I was twelve, the picture is my favorite of my mum, and it was my last recital before I quit.”

“I would love to take you dancing one night then Sherlock. I mean it, I want you, I want to be with you. I want to give you everything. I think I may be falling in love with you.”

“What, how why? I don’t understand.”

“You, it has always been you since the moment I saw you in the math’s department. It had to have been when you first started here, I realise that now. That day I saw the most beautiful person in the world and I knew that one day I would get the nerve to approach you and ask you out. I only didn’t know if you liked guys. But I knew I wanted to know, wanted to get to know you even if you didn’t want to date, be your friend.”

“But you don’t only want to be friends?” Sherlock whispered.

“No, I want more, I want to be with you, your boyfriend, maybe one day more, but right now I want to hold your hand, kiss you, and whisper sweet nothings into your ear.”

“You want a relationship with me, I’m sorry I just don’t see how.”

“I’ve already told you.”

“It’s just a tri…”

“No!” John shouted cutting Sherlock’s sentence short. He saw the way Sherlock flinched and quickly changed his tone. “Sorry no it is not, I swear to you I am not trying to trick you. You can see me; I mean really look at me. Am I lying?”

“I don’t see it no.” Sherlock murmured. “I didn’t see Victor lying either. I could just be blinded, someone taking an interest in me.” He continued looking down at his shoes.

“Okay, what about your brother, what does he say about me. You know he kidnapped me last night, does he think I am lying?” John asked gently.

“No, he thinks you are telling the truth, he approves of you, he never met Victor until after the fact.”

“Okay, so are we good? Do you want to be my boyfriend?” John asked cautiously reaching out for Sherlock’s hand.

“I don’t know how.”

“That’s alright; we’ll work on it together. May I have this kiss?” John asked as they approached the door to their building. Someone was walking out, but John ignored them.

“Yes.” Sherlock breathed as he bent his neck to reach John’s lips, bringing his hands to the small of John’s back. John tilted his head back, meeting Sherlock’s soft lips with his own and twining his right hand in the dark curls and his left stoking the long back.

“Well looky there, Sherly’s gone and got himself a beau! Hannah look, it’s the freak I told you about, I didn’t realise this is where he transferred to!” John broke away from Sherlock’s lips and looked up to see a couple exiting the building. A tall brutish man, just a bit taller than Sherlock, tanned with brown hair, was leering at Sherlock, the girl was tall and blonde with an evil smirk on her face. “Mate, don’t know who you are, but I should warn you about this one, he’s fucking weird. I mean I tried to befriend him before he transferred, but he took my friendship a little too far, and tried to get me to fuck him. Like I would fuck something that disgusting. That’s the last night I saw him, I guess he got too embarrassed to actually stay and got his big brother to move him. Spoiled prat.”

Sherlock moved and turned away from John, ready to run in the building. John could see the hurt in his eyes behind the unused tears threatening to fall. John grabbed his hand to stop his progress, but before he could speak up the Arsehole (so named until he knew his name, even though he had a pretty good idea) decided to open his filth hole again. “I didn’t know where he transferred to of course never cared, but as luck would have it, Hannah and I had some parties to attend to tonight and this one was our first stop. Mate, take my advice and leave his sorry arse while you can, he’ll jump on you as soon as you get to your room. My god, Hannah had to pull him off of me, if she hadn’t walked in I don’t know what he would have done. Thank you again for saving me that night sweetums.” Arsehole added turning to the girl.

“Of course sugar lips. I couldn’t let the freak do that to you.” Hannah purred.

John could feel his blood boiling, this was Victor, he knew it, and he was just talking about Sherlock like that. “Sorry mate, didn’t catch your name.” John managed trying to keep a deadly smile on his face.

“Oh Victor, Victor Trevor. Take it from me mate, this one gets clingy fast.” Victor says holding out his hand for John to shake, never noticing the amount of rage that was boiling in the small man.

“Right that’s what I thought.” John said squeezing Sherlock’s hand before pulling it free and nodding towards the brunette. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait how…?” Before Victor could even finish his sentence, he was on the ground and Hannah was screaming at John. John didn’t stop however, instead he climbed to top of Victor and continued to pound into him. Hannah ran off “DON’T” _punch_ “YOU” _punch_ “EVER TALK” _punch_ “ABOUT MY” _punch_ “BOYFRIEND” _punch_ “LIKE THAT” _punch_ “AGAIN”. John could barely hear Sherlock in the background yelling at him to stop and that Victor wasn’t worth it. John was pulled of Victor by a man in a suit he didn’t recognize.

As he watched John beat Victor to a bloody pulp, Sherlock stood in amazement. _John is going to kill him. No John, No don’t destroy your career before it starts._ “John! Please John stop. He is not worth getting expelled or going to jail. Please John!” He saw Mycroft’s car pull up and a man he never saw climb out and headed for John and Victor before Mycroft climbed out. “Mycroft! Make him stop, please he can’t get in trouble because of me!”

“Don’t worry brother dear, I will take care of this, nobody need ever know, and my assistant is deleting the CCTV as we speak.” Mycroft responded before turning his attention to angry blond man being pulled of the other.

“Mr. Watson, I do believe that Mr. Trevor has learned a lesson here.” Came a voice that he did recognize. “Brother dear, take Mr. Watson back to your dorm, and see to his hands, I’ll take care of this down here. I daresay though brother, I think you’ve found a good man this time. He did what I have wanted to do for a while now.” Mycroft added.

“He was talking absolute shit about Sherlock right in front of him, and with what he did to him, I had to.”

“I know you did Mr. Watson, I actually commend you on what you did, but maybe go a little less next time, if you intend to protect my brother, this will not be the last person you punch. He tends to rub people the wrong way. Just keep that in mind.”

“I uh, yes I will try to control myself next time.” Mycroft raised his eyebrow at this and then moved his hand as to shoo them away. “Come on Sherlock, back to yours as your dear brother said. I’m just glad it’s him and not a school official.” John stated as they started walking up to Sherlock’s room.

“He must have seen that Victor was here and came in case we crossed paths.” Sherlock said. “Yes I am glad too.” They walked the rest of the way to Sherlock’s room in silence. Sherlock’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he took it out to see a new message from Mycroft.

**See that John is okay he has many plans to see to in the future-MH** (John is in no danger of being discovered.)

**I will, thank you brother-SH**

Sherlock unlocked the door after pocketing his phone and let John in before walking in and locking the door behind him and turning towards the bathroom to retrieve a wet flannel and the first aid kit he kept there. He walked back past the small fridge/freezer he kept and got a tray of ice out and a small towel. “We have to put ice on that before it swells too much.” He said as he knelt down in front of John sitting on the sofa so he could work on his hand at eyes level.

“Yes, we do. But it needs to be cleaned too, I’m not sure but there might be both of our blood here. It hurts that’s for sure, but I don’t know if my skin is broken.”

“Alright.” Sherlock said as he took the warm wet flannel and gently wiped at John’s knuckles revealing only bruised skin underneath. “Just his blood, your skin is intact.”

“Thank God, I wasn’t really thinking about that, I really don’t want his blood mixed with mine, I would have to go get tested.”

“I wouldn’t trust his blood either.” Sherlock whispered as he spread ointment on John’s knuckles. ”Um that thing you did, that was good. Thank you John.” Sherlock said as he raised John’s left hand to his lips to gently press a kiss to the bruised knuckles. “But please do think next time, if anyone else had caught you.” He continued trailing off to allow John to think.

“I know. I would have been expelled, saying goodbye to my doctor career, I’m sure the military would still take me but not med school.”

“No they wouldn’t. John, when you go off to the army, will you still want to be with me? I mean, a lot of guys don’t want to be tied down.”

“If you will have me, I mean if you don’t mind having a long distance relationship if and when it comes to that point.”

“After what you just did, I don’t ever see myself doubting you again, I’m not saying I won’t, I still think I am unworthy, but I can work on that.”

“We can work on that love.” John said softly taking his uninjured hand and cradling Sherlock’s face.

“Right. I can’t promise to always responded to you, I often go away in my mind palace, I can’t promise to not go running off and leaving you behind, I can’t even promise that I won’t ever fall into bad habits. But I can promise to try my hardest.”

“What’s a mind palace?” John asked a little concerned.

“It’s a memory technique.”

“Oh, well that is all I can ask of you. I can’t promise not to get mad if you do that stuff.”

“I suppose that’s all I can ask.”

“So, do we give us a try?” John asked hopefully.

“You’ve already called me love and boyfriend.”

“Yes I did, and I would really like to kiss my boyfriend right now.” John said as he leaned down to meet Sherlock’s lips. He kept the kiss chaste before pulling away, searching those beautiful grey eyes for any sign of pain. “I should be going.”

“You could stay here, I mean, so Mike won’t ask what happened when he looks at your hand.”

“If you are ok with it.”

“I suggested it.”

“Right, at least you are not trying to get rid of me.”

“Oh my tiny angry hedgehog, I don’t think I ever want to let you go.” Sherlock admitted before leading John to the only bedroom in his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it did I give Victor enough pain?
> 
> So next chapter, yeah we're gonna get some smut. *looks around innocently* I'm going to try to get it up by Sunday evening, Monday morning(More likely) but no promises. I am working on it, but... real life you know..
> 
> Comments and Kudos are fuel!!


	6. See the Flames Inside My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!!!! Real Life you know, what can I do. Thank you all for the kind words and kudos!!!! I am over the moon right now with the response I have received. And of course a special thanks to the ever wonderful Kittiehill without whom this fic might have never seen the light of day, thank you for your encouragement!

_See the flames inside my eyes_

_It burns so bright I wanna’ feel your love_

_Easy baby maybe I’m a liar_

_But for tonight I wanna’ fall in love_

_Put your faith in my stomach_

_-Ed Sheeran_

 

John woke to the bright early morning light pouring in from the window and arms full of gangly limbs. He opened his eyes looking around realizing that he wasn’t in his dorm room. _Oh right I stayed with Sherlock last night._ He brought his left hand up to sweep the sleep from his eyes before he winched in pain. _The pain is worth it, that dumb bastard._ John was able to wriggle out from beneath the six foot tall man practically on top of him to search for a bathroom. After he relieved his bladder he set the kettle to boil before taking a look around the small room. He jumped back a little when he reached the shadow box of dissected insects. Chuckling to himself he found that the room was void of personal effects, just some paper strewn about and a microscope on the small table. There was a periodic table on the wall above the bed. Sherlock room was just that a single room but with a private bath, so it was smaller than his own with Mike where they had the living room with their separate tiny bedrooms off of that the bath between the two rooms.

“Do you have a lecture this morning?” came from the half asleep brunette still bundled in the duvet.

“No, I only have the one class, and that is probably cancelled due to the professor not being employed anymore.”

“Then why are you up?”

“Tea and loo.”

“Oh tea sounds wonderful, black, two sugars.”

“Coming right up.” With that Sherlock rose and wrapped himself in the sheet from the bed before sitting at the small table. “What’s with the sheet?”

“I’m cold.” Sherlock simply replied.

John handed Sherlock his mug and sat down across from Sherlock in the only other chair. “Not one for company eh?”

“I don’t have friends.”

“Well you got me.” John stated making Sherlock blush and tilt his head down to take a sip of tea trying to hide his blush. “What are your plans for the day?” Sherlock shrugged his shoulders but stayed silent.

“Do you just want to stay in and watch telly? I know last night couldn’t have been easy for you.”

“You didn’t believe Victor did you John, did you?” Sherlock asked quietly, his head still down eyes on his now empty mug. “I don’t blame you if you leave and never look back, but I hope you don’t.”

John quickly got out of his chair, went around the table and knelt down beside Sherlock. He took Sherlock’s chin in his hand and turned his face towards his own. He quickly saw the pain and sorrow in Sherlock’s eyes, the tears behind threatening to spill. He quickly resolved to erase that pain. “Now you listen here Sherlock, I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to. I may have to be away from you, but I will not leave you, understand.” Sherlock nodded his response. “Now do you just want to sit in and watch telly or do you want to do something else? Today is about you, if you want me to leave you alone I will, but I don’t think you want to be alone.”

“Alone is what protects me.”

“No, no it does not, from now on I protect you, you protect me, we protect each other, our bodies, minds, and hearts. I want to be with you, and it doesn’t take a bloody genius to deduce that you want to be with me.”

“I do John, but I told you, I don’t know how to do this.”

“You will learn and I will be patient.”

“But,”

“No, buts.” John shut off Sherlock’s insecurities and pulled him closer so their lips met. Sherlock sat awkwardly making John stop and pull his hand away standing to walk back to the other chair. “OK, we don’t have to do that right now. Lets just sit here, where is your telly anyway?”

“I, um, I don’t have one. But I don’t, well I mean I want to kiss you, it’s just that I am bad at it.”

“Well you didn’t do too badly last time we kissed.” John says moving to stand in front of the taller man once again.

“O-oh um we-well.” Sherlock manages to stutter blush invading his alabaster skin.

“Come sit next to me on the bed alright. We just have to cuddle and we can watch something on your laptop, I can put in my Netflix info.” John says pulling Sherlock’s hand leading him to sit on the bed next to him. “It would be easier to do this on a couch but I don’t see one.”

“No room.”

“Right, here do you want to watch this; it’s an American show about demons and ghosts.” John says pointing to ‘Supernatural’ on the screen.

“Sure, ok.” Sherlock agrees sliding next to John as John’s arm finds its way around his shoulders. John hits play to see the first episode. They watch in silence as the brothers come together and start looking for their dad. John’s hand in Sherlock’ dark curls. As they see Sam’s girlfriend, Jessica, burst into flames, John’s arm quickly tightens around Sherlock holding him closer. “Why did she have to die John, she didn’t deserve to burn.” Sherlock murmured.

“I don’t know Sherlock but I promise, I will never let you burn if I am able to stop them. They will not burn your skin, not your soul, and never your heart. I want to protect that most of all.”

“That’s an impossible promise, people don’t like me, I piss them off.”

“I can try.” John said turning to face Sherlock. “You are too precious for me to see that happen.” He cupped the taller student’s face in his hand and brought their mouths together again. This time though, Sherlock didn’t stay still, he opened his mouth to let John’s tongue find its way in. John deepened the kiss earning a light moan from the other man. He turned his body so he was now hovering over Sherlock’s who had slid down and was lying on the bed. John removed his mouth off of Sherlock’s and moved his way down to his neck earning a louder moan from Sherlock. “If at any point you want to stop this, all you have to do is say stop and I will.”

“Please don’t stop, not right now, that feels good.” Sherlock breathed, encouraging John to kiss and suck on him more. John ran his hand down Sherlock’s t shirt clad shirt before finding the hem ever so slightly allowing time for Sherlock to stop him, he didn’t so he continued to pull up and off.

“Wow.” John simply stated before exploring the brunette’s chest and stomach with his mouth. His hand reaching the top of Sherlock’s pajama bottoms and he slipped his hand inside, and wrapped his hand around the long, slender length the bottoms concealed earning a deep moan from the man beneath him. “Can I?”

“Ye-Yes please!” Sherlock pleaded as his hands curled into the sheets beneath him. John started to stroke the length twisting his hand every so often licking and sucking on Sherlock’s chest and nipples. “John, please.” John’s thumb slid over Sherlock’s slit causing Sherlock to moan and curse before coming over John’s hand and his pants.

John watched as Sherlock came down from his post orgasmic high, his own erection forgotten. _He is so beautiful; I want to keep this man for the rest of my life. I am falling in love with him._ John was pulled from his thoughts by his pants being pulled down by long skinny fingers. Sherlock was changing their positions and was kneeling between his legs. “Sherlock what are you doing.”

“I’m reciprocating, obviously.” Sherlock stated as he bent his head down for a sound kiss on John’s mouth. He started to work his mouth down John’s toned body quickly arriving at his pelvis. His tongue darted out to lick the seam where John’s thigh met his hip causing John to buck at the sensation.

“Jesus Sherlock. That feels good, but you don’t have to…” His sentence was cut short by a wet heat enveloping the tip of his cock. A tongue darted to lick at the precum that had collected there. “Oh God Sherlock, I’m not going to last long.” John reached down to place a hand in Sherlock’s curls causing the taller man to moan sending vibrations down the blonde’s cock. Sherlock tried to force more into his mouth only to gag and cough before pulling off. “Don’t go so fast love, it’s fine, you are doing fantastic, but you didn’t have to use your mouth.”

“I wanted to John, I thought I would be able to do better, ever since I knew I was gay I researched so when my time ever came I could be perfect for you.” Sherlock looked at John under his lashed, a look of shame overcoming his face.

“Come here,” John asked, Sherlock crawled up the bed to lay in John’s outstretched arms. “Nobody is perfect ever, and there is a lot of fumbling when it comes to sex. I don’t want you to be perfect, I want you. Full stop.”

“But I want you to come too, you got me off, I wanted to do the same for you.”

“And it felt fantastic, but you tried to rush yourself before you were ready.”

“I want to try it again.”

“How about that beautiful hand for right now, I want to kiss you when I come, you can try again later, I promise.”

“Yes John.” With Sherlock’s words John pulled him in for a searing kiss, tasting himself on the taller man’s mouth. He took Sherlock’s hand in his own and lowered it to his cock.

“Just like you like it on yourself.” And with those words Sherlock began to stroke, faster and slower, drawing out John’s impending orgasm, he slicked his thumb over the tip causing John to arch his back and curse his praises. “Yes, keep that, just that, God yes. Kiss me I’m gonna come.” Sherlock bent his head back down to meld their lips together drowning out John’s orgasmic scream. John pulled Sherlock’s head to his chest and held him while he came down from his high. “Christ love, that was bloody brilliant!”

“Even though.”

“Nope, no Sherlock, no doubting yourself, incredible.”

“It was for me too.” Sherlock sighed. “I’m glad my first time was with you.”

“There’s lots more we can do than mouth and hands.”

“Yes I know, I want to do that with you.”

“One day Sherlock, I don’t want to rush this too much.” Realising what he had said, he chuckled to himself, well anymore than we have already. When the time is right though, I want to be inside you, or you inside me. I want it both ways at least once, to see which one we both prefer. I’ve never done either.”

“I want that too John.” Sherlock sighed lifting his head from John’s chest grimacing from the pull of his hair now glued to his pants. “I need a wash.”

“I can help you with that love.”

“Why do you keep calling me love?”

“I do?”

“Yeah, like three times so far.”

“Oh well, it that sort of thing can slip if you feel a certain way about someone.”

“What?” Sherlock’s face paled, wondering if John was going to say what he desperately wanted to hear.

“I do believe it just kind of slipped out, well because I am falling in love with you Sherlock Holmes.” John declared as he pulled Sherlock closer in order to embrace the taller man. Causing Sherlock to blush and hide his face in John’s shoulder. Mumbling something John couldn’t quite catch. “I’m sorry didn’t quite catch that.” John laughed at the adorableness that was this beautiful creature in his arms.

“I am falling for you too.” Sherlock said lifting his head to look John in the eyes.

“Good, now that that’s declared, let’s have a wash.” John said wearing the biggest grin that ever crossed his face, earning a smile and a head nod from the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking at quite a long chapter I think for the next one, we are going to do some time jumps to move the story along some. I started this as a 'Yard finds out' fic, I love those! I am only expanding it, giving them a history.I am ending this around the time that ASIP is, My time line might be a little screwy with the texting, but hey its fiction, and I've always been able to text. With that being said, I have no idea when the next update will be, I will shoot for within the next two weeks, but I cannot promise, not with real life in the way!!
> 
> I have been thinking though, I want to do something for some milestones, like doing snippets for this universe, not very long, just a day in the life. Can I start my first milestone at 150 kudos, I'm at 111 right now. let me know what you think and share if you want extras!!! I want to celebrate!! I'll set some more milestones as well. I really do like this John and Sherlock so I may someday expand it past yard finding out, battling Moriarty, The Woman, The Hound, The Fall. No Mary though. I wont do that. Maybe develop into parentlock, I plan on having them getting actually married so...
> 
> Comment and let me know what y'all think!(yes I'm southern American :P deal with it, thank god for kittiehill and the amount of fics I read)
> 
> Oh and follow me at Mary_Jo_Holmes on Tumblr!! I am going to do updates on how the fic is going on there trying to give a rough timeline!


	7. And Oh I’ve Known it for the Longest Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast Forward to Graduation Weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never thank Kittiehill enough for all the help I have received from her.
> 
> Thank you to all who have commented and placed kudos. They are Life!!!
> 
> Still not Beta'd, got an offer, but I'm not sure about starting partway through. All mistakes are mine.

The following few weeks were the happiest Sherlock had seen since his sheltered childhood in the country, exploring the fields where the honey bees harvested the pollen from the flowers. John and Sherlock spent almost every free moment together, and with their schedules, it was not a lot, but Sherlock didn’t feel alone. They had gotten a new professor to replace Professor Hart, and final exams were right around the corner. John spent his time not at practice or in class, filling out applications to medical school and studying on Sherlock’s bed. He found it nice to have the genius there in the room to ask questions as he studied. Sherlock spent the time answering John’s questions and studying the rugby player. They both passed their exams with glowing recommendations from their professors. The day before graduation, John got his letter to study at St. Bartholomew’s He couldn’t have been happier, Sherlock was moving to London after graduation to a small flat since his parents had started to give him a little bit of his trust fund since he had been doing so well staying out of his dangerous habits to start out with. The flat wasn’t in the best part of town, but it was in London. They had planned on spending the week after graduation together setting up the flat and going to a B&B in Sussex to relax a little and spend quality time together now that the stress of school was lifted for a little while.

“Sherlock! I got in to Bart’s, my first choice.” John yelled running into Sherlock’s dorm room. The boys had been busy packing up their rooms to leave the school. Sherlock had just a little more to box before his parents came with a truck to pack right after the ceremony the next day and take it to the new flat.

“I knew you would John.” Sherlock replied reaching for the tape to seal the box he had just placed his microscope in.

“Sherlock, you know that’s in London, right?”

“I am aware.” Sherlock said not looking up from the box as he wrote ‘fragile’ ten times on the box.

“I know you can afford that flat on your own, but what do you say about a flat share?”

“What, why?”

“Well I had been thinking about it since you had mentioned moving there, I just didn’t want to get my hopes up in case I didn’t get in at Bart’s. As for why, well we are boyfriends, I thought it would be nice. It won’t be much different than it is now, only you won’t have class and studying.”

“Oh, um.” Sherlock started, his brain was moving a mile a minute and he couldn’t get his words to come out properly. “Itonlyhasonebedroomwe’dhavetoshare.”

“I think I caught that, yes I am aware we would have to share.” John answered trying his best to suppress his chuckle from developing into a full blown laugh at the cute boyfriend standing in front of him.

“Oh. Um yes that would be nice.” Sherlock was able to mumble as he felt the heat rise to his face revealing his emotion.

“Good, now what do you say about saying a proper goodbye to that bed?”

“What, how do you say a proper.” John cut Sherlock’s question short with an intense answer with his mouth. He backed Sherlock up until the back of his legs hit the bed and he collapsed onto it. John fell to his knees in front of his boyfriend’s spread legs and started undoing the button and zip on his jeans before taking out the taller man’s long, slender cock. “John! Oh God John please!”

“Hum, oh yes, this is about you right now.” John replied before taking the tip of Sherlock’s cock into the wet heat of his mouth causing the other man to arch his back and moan. John placed his hands on the slender hips and kept them on the bed as he worked his mouth around the cock. He pulled off only long enough to tell his boyfriend not to keep the delicious sounds to himself. As he took Sherlock back into his mouth, his own erection pressed harshly against the confines of his pants, he moaned as he released his prick and wrapped a hand around his shaft, sending the vibrations straight to Sherlock’s balls that he had soon grabbed, teasing and massaging them. Sherlock started to tense as he tried to buck his hips trying to go deeper into John’s mouth. He tried to pull John off of himself by grabbing the short blond hair, but John just shook his head and took the cock deeper into his throat and swallowed around it as Sherlock came, the ribbons of with cum going down his throat, as he felt Sherlock’s release he quickened his pace on his own erection and he quickly came. He backed off licking at the spent cock, cleaning Sherlock’s release off of him. John pulled off his vest and cleaned his released off of his hand, not knowing where else it landed. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Sherlock to him and held the brunette as they came down from their post orgasmic high. “Like that Sherlock, that’s how you say a proper goodbye to a bed.”

* * *

 

 

They woke the next morning tangled in the sheets of Sherlock’s bed. “Ceremony is in four hours, are you finished packing? I finished before I came here yesterday, my mum is supposed to bring our neighbours truck to get my stuff, should I just tell her not to, could I just put my stuff in the truck coming for yours?” John asked while making tea.

“I don’t see why not, I don’t see this stuff filling a truck. No need for two going to the same place. I just have a few more clothes to pack.”

They finished packing Sherlock’s clothes and John went back to his packed dorm to get ready for the ceremony leaving Sherlock to do so in his. When he got there Mike was doing his tie. “Just got into Bart’s John, be moving to London during the summer!”

“That’s great mate, ah I did too, Bart’s that is. I’m actually moving to London tonight.”

“How in the world did you get a flat already? Hey maybe we can room together!” Mike said, completely forgetting that John had said that his boyfriend was moving there about a week ago.

“Well, it’s really small and only one bedroom, and you know that Sherlock doesn’t do well with people.” John explained.

“Oh! You are moving in with him?”

“Yes of course.”

“Seems a bit soon doesn’t it?”

“Nope, we spend all of our time together anyway, what’s the point of having two flats in London? Besides, I love him, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving that man.”

“Have you told him that?” Mike asked just being curious.

“I’m telling him tonight.”

“Good.”

The ceremony came and went; the dean said something about achieving greatness in the world as Sherlock scoffed, unhappy that he had to sit so far away from his love. _One day, maybe one day we’ll have the same last name._ He couldn’t turn around and look at John without being a disturbance so he sat looking forward to this evening when they would be alone in their own flat. Sherlock had plans for that night he would tell John of his feelings, and he wanted to take sex past oral and hand jobs, he had thought of John laying on top of him as he took his large hand and stroked them together. He wasn’t ready to go all the way yet. John understood that, but he wanted to be closer to John when he came.

John sat very near the back, only able to look towards the seats in the middle and seeing the dark curly hair stand out. _I love that man; I’m going to tell him too. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. What I wouldn’t do to be able to marry him. I would. We’ll just have to do a civil partnership. I am going to ask him, not tonight, but before I go away for the army, I want him to be my next of kin. Wait what is she saying? Something about greatness, I caught that, Sherlock is great._ It wasn’t until Amanda White (Mike’s girlfriend) nudged him, waking him from his thoughts did he realize that the dean had finished speaking and it was time to toss their caps and depart.

He quickly found his love and gave him a quick peck on the lips and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, before their parents descended. They hadn’t met their sons’ significant other; Sherlock had said that his parents were perfectly okay with him having a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend and something about Mycroft having one too. When he had told his mum, she just sighed saying that her chances of having grandkids just diminished even more, with Harry being with a girl and he with a boy. She said she would support both of her kids as long as other means of having kids came up. She did tell him however, that she was glad that his dad wasn’t still alive; he probably would have disowned both of his kids. There was a couple that was walking towards them with Mycroft in tow, you could tell that they were Sherlock’s parents, he looked like his dad with sharper cheek bones, but he had his mum’s eyes. He had no idea how Mycroft came from those two. Sherlock must have sensed his question. “Mummy was married before father. Mycroft is a spitting image of mummy’s ex-husband. He was an evil man who hit her, almost made her lose Mycroft when she was pregnant, she did have another with him, a boy who was a little older when they divorced and he took the other boy but wanted nothing to do with Mycroft, father is the only father Mycroft knows and for all purposes he is the father of both of us, he always treated us the same. Mycroft once said that if he ever met his sperm donor he would show him how angry he is that mummy had to endure what she did.”

“Christ. The other boy, what was his name?”

“Oh, Sherrinford Bell.”

“So your father adopted Mycroft.”

“Yes. Mummy, Father, Mycroft.” Sherlock added as the trio approached. “Mycroft you already know, but Mummy, Father, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, John Watson. John, my mother and father, Violet and Siger Holmes.

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes.”

“You too, John, Sherlock has told us so much about you!” Violet gushed. “Where are your mother and sister, Sherlock said they would be here?”

“Yes, we have reservations for the seven of us at five for dinner before we head to London.”

“Oh, what about our stuff?” John asked.

“There are men loading the boxes now, they are heading to the flat and should have it unpacked before we arrive. Sherlock called me this morning telling me of your intentions. They are retrieving your boxes as well John.” Mycroft answered. “Ah, well this must be Caroline and Harriet Watson.” He added as two petit blond women approached the group the older one looking between John and Sherlock.

“Yes. That is them. Hello mum, Harry.” John answered hugging his mother. “Mum, this is Sherlock. Sherlock’s parents Violet and Siger Holmes, and his brother Mycroft.” John added motioning to each person as he said their names.

“Pleasure.” Caroline replied shaking each hand and hugging Sherlock.

“Well, we best be moving if we want to get to London tonight.”

“Yes John called saying that he was spending the summer there before going to Bart’s he better just come and visit, I was hoping to have the summer.”

“I will mum.” John mumbled.

“The cars are waiting.” Mycroft informed the group. They made their way through the crowd and found to sleek cars waiting for them. The three parents climbed into the first one leaving Mycroft, Harry, John, and Sherlock to climb in the second. Dinner went by in a haze of vivid conversation between the parents. Mycroft kept his eyes on his electronic organizer and Harry kept her phone in her lap obviously texting someone, nobody looks at their crotch and smiles that often. John and Sherlock had managed to snag chairs next to each other, John to Sherlock’s left so they were able to hold hands under the table and still use their dominate hands to eat. When dinner came to an end John hugged his mum and sister promising to visit during the summer, and yes he would bring Sherlock. Mycroft got into his own car to be whisked away to his own flat.

The drive back to London with Sherlock’s parents was quiet as everyone was tired from the day’s events. The car pulled up to a small row of flats and everyone climbed out. They found the door marked 1895B and Siger pulled out two keys and unlocked the door with one before turning and handing them over to John and Sherlock. They entered the tiny flat and saw boxes lining the walls.

“Your father and I are staying at the London house for a few days before we head back, I would be happy to help you unpack before you head to Sussex.” Violet mentioned.

“We may just take you up on that offer Mrs. Holmes.” John replied.

“Dr. Holmes. I meant to say it earlier, mummy had a Ph.D. in mathematics.” Sherlock corrected.

“Oh I am sorry.”

“Oh don’t you even worry, I want you to call me Violet any way.”

“Siger for me. Don’t fancy being called Mr. Holmes by my boys’ boyfriends.”

“Well alright. Will do then.”

“We have to get going, let you boys get some sleep.” Mummy said pushing Siger towards the door.

“John heard Siger chuckle as he made his way out and murmur, “Is that what kids are calling it these days?”

“Oh hush you.” Sherlock heard his mother reply as he heard her slap his father’s arm and closing the door.

“So, we have our own flat.” John said trying to break the silence. “I see there is already furniture here that’s good because I am too tired to try to sit on the floor.”

“Oh, yes mummy took care of that, knowing we would be getting in late and only have a few days before you went home.”

“But I am home.”

“You are now, but we didn’t know that until yesterday.”

“Well, no, we didn’t, but it’s good, so the bed it set up right?”

“Yes, I believe linens and everything are on it.”

“Good, I just want to fall into it. Let’s go to bed yea?” John asked. “Maybe christen the new bed?” He added with a wink.

“John, there’s something I feel like I should say before we go in there.”

“I know you aren’t ready to go any further than we have been, I’m not going to rush you.”

“No, it’s not that. I actually want to try something tonight, not penetration, but frottage.”

“Oh, well yeah we can do that. Is that all you wanted to say?”

“No, I mean, well, Sherlock’s actually a girl’s name.” Sherlock stuttered out.

“No it isn’t, and that’s not what you were going to say.” John softly said as Sherlock dropped his head to look at the floor. John took Sherlock’s chin in his fingers and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Whatever you wanted to say you can still say, but I want to say something. I am in love with you. I have been for some time.” With that Sherlock jerked away.

“You don’t mean..” Sherlock started before realising that it was John who had said it to him. I’m sorry I have to stop reacting like that.”

“It’s okay.”

“What I had wanted to say was that I love you.” Sherlock said before wrapping his long arms around the shorter man’s shoulders.

“You do?” John asked as Sherlock nodded and bent his head to kiss John again. “Well, I’m glad love, now let us celebrate, Yeah?”

“God, yes please.”

“Let’s go to bed then.” John murmured in Sherlock’s ear, before moving his mouth to Sherlock’s to devour it. They stumbled blindly in the direction that they assumed to be the bed room. John had pushed Sherlock against the closed door, as he started to rip the buttons of the brunette’s shirt apart while his mouth moved to his neck. Sherlock reached back and found the handle opening it causing the duo to stumble into the room. They were right, they had found the bedroom and the bed was made. They ripped the clothes off of their bodies in a rushed effort to be as close as possible. They fell on the bed in a mass of giggles finally bare as the day they were born each sporting an erect cock. “mmmmm, Sherlock. God I love you, you beautiful creature.”

“John. Please I want to touch you. Can I?”

“Of course love, wherever you want.” John replied as he started to place kisses down Sherlock’s bare chest. Sherlock ran his hands over the muscles in John’s chest and biceps. They continued to stroke and kiss each other’s bodies until they couldn’t stand the need for release anymore. “Christ, Sherlock I need. I need you to touch me.” John murmured as he aligned their pelvises so their cock’s rubbed together causing them to moan in unison as their mouths found each other again. Sherlock’s larger hand found the joined cocks and wrapped around both of them causing John to buck into the large hand. He reached down and used the precum to slick their cocks some as they worked together to stoke and rub their cocks to completion. They moaned into each other’s mouths sharing the air they breathed. Sherlock started to lose rhythm with his hand as his hips started to buck and fuck the joined fist on the cocks. He started to cum as streams of white, hot liquid came out and onto John and his fist sending John over the edge. They held each other as they came down. John got up and found the bathroom and the flannels in there to wet one and bring it back to clean their release off of themselves.

When he got back Sherlock had managed to get under the duvet. When the taller man saw John return he spoke up. “I really hope there are spare sets of linens somewhere, or we’ll end up washing these every day, or sleeping on filthy sheets. This bed is much bigger than the one in my dorm.”

“Hum, yes, your mother did think ahead, there are more sheets near the flannels and towels.”

“Good, now come back to bed please.”

“I am.” John said as he climbed in next to Sherlock and cleaned the cum off of them before tossing the used flannel to the corner. “Now I’d say the bed is properly christened.”

“Yes, I’d say it is. I wonder how many other things we can christen this summer?”

“Every single piece of furniture that’s for sure.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“I thought you would love.” John answered before placing a passionate snog on Sherlock’s lips before bringing the taller man into his arms. “Let’s get some sleep. Lots of work to do tomorrow.”

“Goodnight John, I love you John.”

“I love you too, Goodnight Sherlock.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so this is probably becoming a series, with part 1 being this up until the yard finds out, and later parts being after, I really like this Universe I have created, I think I am going to stick with it for a while. Any suggestions for a series name?


	8. With Fingers Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get bad news, make a decision, and spend Christmas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, So , So sorry it is sooooo late, real life got in the way. I do not claim to know how fast John would normally get deployed but for the sake of this fic, I'm making it up. I know nothing of the British Army. 
> 
> Of course thanks to the ever wonderful kittiehill for all her input. 
> 
> As always not beta'd, mistakes are my own.

The summer moved quickly, full of weekends together and learning to love. John spent the summer working at a local coffee shop insisting that he needed to help pay for things for the flat. Sherlock had his trust fund turned back over and soon was trying to establish himself with the NSY as a consultant. He took private cases to prove himself. He used some of his extra money setting his eyes and ears up within the homeless population that lived in London.

 

Summer was ending and so was the time they were able to spend together, John would be going back to school leaving Sherlock alone more, even though he had decided that he wouldn't be working while attending training, knowing that before long, he would be deployed to a war zone. The training he received was of him watching surgeries and learning every technique he could to help him in the battle field, already having completed his medical studies. Weeks turned into months as their love grew stronger. Soon enough John was coming home one day in the middle of December looking utterly defeated.

 

“You’ve gotten your deployment orders” Sherlock announced as John entered the kitchen where Sherlock was fixing tea.

 

“One month from today, January 12th, so I get to spend the holidays and your birthday here.”

 

“Afghanistan?” Sherlock asked, already knowing the answer as he tried to fight the tears behind his eyes.

 

“I'm afraid so love” John said looking past the darker haired man.

 

“Ok.”

 

John looked up at Sherlock's one word answer and saw the defeat behind the eyes and quickly took his boyfriend into his arms. “I'm so sorry, if I knew you before, knew I could find love so quickly, I would have never signed up, but I promise to do everything in my power to come home to you.”

 

“But its war John, I can't bear losing you to it.”

 

“I know, and I hate leaving you for it. Listen, I know that my mum and sister will offer you any kind family information, but I want you to know it first, just in case I get kidnapped or shot or.”

 

“Don't talk like that, please don't”

 

“I don't want to, but they make us have a will before we go, I want to be able to put a legal partner on there, please Sherlock.”

 

At that Sherlock pulled away from John just a bit to look at his wet eyes. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

 

“Well as married as we can be, I'm asking you to enter into a civil partnership with me. I've stopped by the jewelers on the way home; I want you to have this.” John knelt in front of Sherlock taking his left hand into his, taking a small black velvet box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a slim band of platinum with a strip of black in the middle. “I bought the pair, I figured you could go ahead and wear it now, and I'll wear mine when we have the ceremony, I won't wear it in the field, I'll put it on my ID tags, and you could wear yours on a chain, while you're working cases, so you won't lose it.” John said before adding, “Or get it dirty in body parts”

 

“Yes I will, enter into a civil partnership with you, but I get to ask you if we can ever become husbands.”

 

“Thank you love.”

 

“I only have a month left with my fiancé, I would very much like him to take me to bed and make love to me.”

 

“I would like that very much.” John added as he rose and took Sherlock's hands and led him to the bedroom. Once there he started working on removing his fiancé’s clothing, working on the buttons of his shirt before working at the buttons on his trousers. Pulling them down he gently set Sherlock on the edge of the bed before pulling his pants and trousers off and casting them to the side. “Oh my beautiful man, my gorgeous man, I'm going to worship your body, I'm going to mark you, telling everyone you are mine, I'm going to take you apart and piece you back together, would you like that?” John asked as he got to his knees pulling Sherlock’s cock into his mouth.

 

“Nrgh, John...please, I want you inside of me, please, I want your come inside of me.” Sherlock panted as John pulled off.

 

“Are you sure? I don't want you to rush this.”

 

“The only thing I've been surer of is my love for you.”

 

“Alright, but I want you inside me on our wedding night, now where is that lube?” John questioned before opening the drawer and locating it. “Lie back, move to the middle.”

 

“Are you going to de-robe?”

 

“Of course love.” John set about his next task quickly and effectively, and soon was kneeling between the brunettes spread legs, grabbing a pillow to place under Sherlock's bum to tilt the man's hips. “Tell me if this gets to be too much.”

 

“Yes John.”

 

Both men were lost in each other's eyes as they let themselves go as John began to prepare Sherlock. The only sounds were that of Sherlock's light moans, light kisses to skin, and breathy pants. When he comfortably had 3 fingers in his lover, scissoring them, Sherlock broke the relative silence. “I'm ready John, please John I need to feel you.”

 

“Yes love, I need you too. Relax, or this isn't going to work.”

 

“John, I need you, I've never.”

 

“I know, love, we can stop if you’re not ready.”

 

“I don't want you to stop, just slow.”

 

“I know, I am, tell me if you want me to stop.” John replied as pressed the tip of his cock to Sherlock’s loosened hole and pushed the tip inside pausing to let the taller man adjust.

 

“God John, please.”

 

“Sherlock, you are so tight.”

 

“Please John, more.” John slowly pressed in allowing time for Sherlock to adjust along the way, listening to the brunette’s moans of pleasure adding his breathy pants into the mix. When he was finally fully in, he paused nearly collapsing onto Sherlock. “John, please, John, I need you to move.”

 

“Yes, love, yes.” John said as he began to move his hips, sliding out and back to Sherlock. Pushing his hand between them, he grasped Sherlock's cock.

 

After a few pumps, Sherlock gasped, “‘m close, John, so close.”

 

“Come for me love, I'm close too, come for me.” At his words Sherlock let go, and a hot wet stream coated John's hand and Sherlock’s stomach. John felt the muscles around his cock pulse, sending him over the edge spilling his seed in Sherlock’s hole. He collapsed falling to the side before getting up and getting a wet flannel to clean up the still blissed out man on his bed.

 

When Sherlock came to, he snuggled into John's neck murmuring “I want to do that again very soon.”

 

John chuckled, “of course love, soon, but first rest.”

 

“I love you John.”

 

I love you too Sherlock.”

 

* * *

 

The next twelve days were full of Christmas shopping, decorating, and baking. They had decided on a date for their ceremony to be the 30th of December. They informed their parents and siblings and had invited Mike Stamford. They had just wanted a small ceremony and had asked Mike to obtain the license to perform it, he had agreed. They would be driving to the cabin in Sussex where the ceremony would take place the day before, Mummy Holmes was going on Boxing Day to begin decorating the small house and getting the rooms ready. They had ordered a small cake from the bakery in town and would be picking it up on the way.

 

Christmas Eve was spent by just the two of them in their small flat. John had mulled wine and they spent the day sipping on it watching movies and having lazy sex. They went to bed with their arms around each other. The next morning dawned with a light dusting of snow outside the window and John waking first.

 

“Wake up love, it's Christmas. Our first of many together.”

 

“Nrgh, John, it's warm here with you, I don't want to get up.”

 

“Well, a certain aspiring consulting detective may find a certain microscope under the tree from Santa if he was a good boy.” John joked.

 

“John if you really think I believe in that ridiculous fantasy I…”

 

“I'm Santa you great berk!”

 

“I would have deduced it, I’ve looked at them all.”

 

“I know, that's why I had someone come in last night and put it there.”

 

“Oh then why are we still in bed?”

 

“That's what I thought.” John laughed as Sherlock scrambled to untangle himself from the blankets and John. “I need the loo after you, start the kettle please.” John called as Sherlock ran into the bathroom.

 

They met in the living room, in front of their small tree with their mugs warming their hands. They knelt down and took each other's hand. “I figured we could open these, and then we could cook and eat breakfast.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Sherlock replied, turning his head and placing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. They put their tea down and began handing each other presents and soon there was paper strewn about the living room and present neatly stacked in separate piles, most were practical, John had received a new stethoscope, cashmere sweater, scarf, a book on battlefield wound dressing, but the smallest of the gifts was the one that he would treasure, the one Sherlock made him open last. “It was my grandfather’s pocket watch, he was a medic in the First World War, it brought him luck to come home to my grandmother, I removed her picture and put mine there, I hope you like it.”

 

John was dumbfounded, how could Sherlock trust him enough to keep their family heirloom. “I love it, but why me?”

 

“Well it was passed down to my cousin, but luckily it's the one I actually get on with and is gay herself, I went to her and told her that my partner, fiancé, was going to the front lines as a doctor, and that grandfather's story of how he fought for his love inspired me to want you to have it, so you could fight to come home to me. Needless to say, she was moved, I let her keep the picture though, told her I would need to put one of me in it.”

 

John flung himself at the brunette and held him tightly, kissing any skin his mouth could reach. “Oh love, I will fight everyday to come home to you, thank you, it is beautiful, tell her thank you for me as well.”

 

“I will John.”

 

John held Sherlock a little longer before letting go. “You still have one more to open.” He said before looking at the opposite man’s pile, a new scarf, leather gloves, slides, some glass flask and cylinders. He watched intently as Sherlock opened the last gift, the microscope. “It's not just from me, I, er, couldn't afford it on my own, so your parents helped, said they got you something else, but.”

 

Sherlock cut him off. “Thank you John, it's perfect, a lot better than the one I had. It'll keep me occupied when.” He trailed off not wanting to spoil the mood. They sat there for a bit, before getting up to fix themselves breakfast. They washed up and spent a lazy morning in their flat. By noon, they were getting ready to go over to the Holmes’s London home, where John’s mum and sister had been invited as well. They gathered up the presents they had purchased for their families when the sleek black car could be seen pulling up from the window.

 

They were greeted by both mothers upon entering the house along with delicious smells coming from the kitchen. They put the gifts under the tree and wandered around, Sherlock showing John around the house. They ate dinner while talking about the ceremony a few days later.

 

“Violet, I was wondering if you would allow me and Harry to come with you tomorrow to start with the preparations?” Caroline asked.

 

“Of course I could always do with some extra hands.” Violet answered.

 

“Good, it'll be easier to cook the food there as opposed to cooking here and taking it there.”

 

“Yes it would. Mycroft don't forget to get all you boys to the fitting for the suits, make sure they fit everyone, us ladies will go in the morning before heading to Sussex.”

 

“Harry and I have dresses already as well as John’s suit.”

 

“But I told Sherlock to tell you that we taking care of the clothes.” At Violet's word, the other 6 heads turned to Sherlock.

 

“Sherlock, what.” John began before noticing the blush creeping into Sherlock’s che ~~e~~ ks.

 

Sherlock leaned in and whispered in John’s ear. “I remembered when she called, er, it was right before you arrived home from shopping, then proceeded to thoroughly distract me, after that that thought completely left my mind.” That admission left a glowing blush on John’s face.

 

“What's got you two in such a state a state?” Violet asked.

 

“Forgive us mummy, I was simply telling John that, I was distracted when you told me and completely forgot.”

 

“It's not like you to forget things, young man.” Mummy chided.

 

“Yes mummy I know, forgive me Harry, Caroline, and John. The clothing mummy has picked out is exquisite and expertly tailored. I would wish for you to wear them at the ceremony.”

 

“Of course we will wear them.” Caroline said. “Won't we?”

 

“Of course, it'll look better having matching suits anyway.” John supplied.

 

They retired to the living room to open presents, each person taking their turn, until Sherlock reached his last box. “I'm sure John told you we helped get you the microscope, but we decided that if you wanted to become a great detective you needed a dramatic coat.” Father chimed in. Sherlock had opened the box to reveal a black wool coat.

 

“Thank you mummy, father, it's wonderful.”

 

As they departed John noticed the sprig of mistletoe and grabbed his fiancé and pulled him into a searing kiss. “Merry Christmas Sherlock.”

 

“Merry Christmas John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get the next chapter up by Tuesday. Not sure if it will be, and of course for reasons in this chapter, it is January 12th. 
> 
> It was supposed to be one long chapter, but I decided to split it. to make 2, so even If I don't get it up Tuesday, it wont be too long.


	9. Before Tonight I Wanna Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has Wedding Day jitters and John works his magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very much not January 12th, my apologies immensely, real life and my muse being a complete Bitch. 
> 
> So much thanks to the lovely and talented kittiehill whom without, this wouldn't be possible. 
> 
> As always not beta'd all mistakes are my own. I do not pretend to know how fast medical school, let's just say that John was already a Doctor at the graduation ceremony and went to Bart's to train, so did Mike, but for different reasons. That would give Sherlock and John the age difference most likely there.

On the morning of December 30th, Sherlock’s heart was beating fast. John had insisted they spend the night apart, something about bad luck in seeing each other before the ceremony. Sherlock couldn’t contain his anxiety. He couldn’t eat anything afraid it would come back up. His brother came in the room to see how he was fairing in getting ready.

“Sherlock, why are you not dressed and look like death warmed over, you haven’t even showered yet have you? The ceremony is supposed to start in forty-five minutes.”

“I can’t do this. John is making a huge mistake. He doesn’t deserve to be tied to me; all I will do is bring him down. I am no good for him.”

“John doesn’t think that, He has loved you since he met you. He defended you as soon as he met you. John wants to tie himself to you. I know you love him as well, so why the nerves?”

“I can’t bring him down.”

“He will never think that. Get in the shower and shave. I’ll be right here when you get done.”

“But I…”

“No, do as I say, don’t you dare try to leave this room either; I’m staying here until I deliver you to mummy and father to deliver you to John.”

When Mycroft heard the shower start he poked his head out of the door to get his father’s attention. “The ceremony is likely to be delayed, please inform the guests, could you also get John for me and my straight razor kit. I am going to help Sherlock finish getting ready.” Mycroft stepped back into the room and waited until he heard the knock at the door, he opened it to find John standing before him holding his shaving kit. “Thank you John.”

“Is he alright, why are having to delay.”

“My little brother is having issues with his self-worth and is worried that he is tying you up.”

“Well that is simply ridiculous.”

“We know that John, but Sherlock is still trying to believe it. Stand behind this dressing screen, He’s turning off the water, I’m going to talk to him, feel free to step in anytime.” Mycroft said before walking back to the bathroom door. “I could use the straight razor on you if you would like.”

“Yes that would be nice, let me just dry my hair and get some pants on.” Sherlock replied putting the towel on the hook and picking up the hairdryer. He didn’t take much time just twisting and diffusing it, only using a little bit of product, knowing John liked to just run his hands through hair and not gel. He slid his pants on his hips and placed a dry towel on the toilet seat before taking another to place over his chest and lap. “OK, you can come in now.” He called out to his brother.

Mycroft came in and set his kit on the counter. “I’m afraid we don’t have time to warm the cream.”

“That’s okay; it’ll be closer this way.”

Mycroft spread the cream over his brother’s face before taking the razor to his stubble taking it off line by line. “John is too good for me.” Sherlock blurted out when Mycroft was almost done causing the older Holmes to jerk, thankfully away from the groom’s face. “I cannot compare to him. He is strong, confident, and human. I am not. I am a freak.”

John knew this was his moment to butt in. “Stop talking like that Sherlock.”

“John!” Mycroft decided that it was as good as it was going to get, so he took a flannel and warmed it with hot water and thrust it in his brother’s hand for him to wipe his own face off and moved out of the way. “You are not supposed to see me, your rule.”

“I know love, and I’m not seeing you. Sherlock, you are loved by so many, your parents, your brother, and by me. If anyone does not deserve the other it is me that doesn’t deserve you. You are brilliant, drop dead gorgeous, and wonderful. I am ordinary. We are getting married today, and that’s the end of it. I am getting shipped off to war in two weeks, I want to enjoy those weeks with my husband, the love of my life. Please put on that stunning suit and meet me outside under that tent.”

“Of course John, you always set me right. Now I’ll shut this door so you can leave. I love you.”

“I love you too.” John replied as he went through the door to the room and walked towards the garden.

Sherlock was finally ready ten minutes after the ceremony was supposed to start. Mycroft placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “I have the rings, John is waiting for you in the garden.” And led him downstairs and outside.

Sherlock hadn’t realized he had moved so much until the bitter winter air hit his face. All he could see was two massive white tents, one for the ceremony and one for the party he assumed. They weren’t plain though, no he could tell his mother had put in quite a bit of effort in transforming the garden into a Wedding Winter Wonderland. The post holding up the tents had ivy and pine garland wrapped around, filled in with some red form poinsettias. There was a bit of heat meeting him at the door from the garden heaters they had gotten to keep everyone warm. His parents were waiting for him just inside the tent before a draping of white fabric. Silhouettes of the guest could be made out from the contrast with the fairy lights strung up lighting the way, and John standing just before the curtain with his mother beside him. Mycroft left Sherlock with his parents and stepped to the side to go to the other side. He bent down to talk to John before taking Harry’s arm in his.

John offered his arm for his mother as the Cannon in D began to play, the guest stood, and Mycroft led Harry to the alter where newly ordained Mike Stamford was waiting to perform the ceremony, he led Harry to the right and stood himself to the left. John and his mother started walking towards the other three and stood John left his mother’s arm at her seat but she remained standing. When he was in position, the curtain raised and Sherlock laid eyes on his love for the first time that day. John’s face beamed as he found Sherlock’s as his parents took his arms and placed them in his own. They walked down the aisle towards the others and his parents left him at their seats for Sherlock to finish the journey to John on his own. As the music began to fade out John and Sherlock joined hands, and Mike filled the void. “Who gives these men to each other.”

The three parents said in unison, “We do.”

They continued with the ceremony, Mycroft handing the rings over, the couple exchanging the rings and vows they had written, and finally kissing each other as partners.

Mike ended the kiss by bellowing, “May I present to you all as witnesses, Dr and Mr. Watson-Holmes!”

The reception afterward was just a blur in both men’s minds hardly getting the chance to talk as they greeted their few guest, ate their lunch and danced their first dance.

By the time the party began dwindling down; both were exhausted not just from the ceremony and party, but the emotions of that morning. They were whisked away in a sleek black car to a local Bed and Breakfast while the others cleaned up the mess and departed themselves for the new couple to spend the next several days away from everything and be together for their honeymoon and before John was deployed in twelve short days. The ride over was silent, neither man knowing what quite to say, their overnight bag had already been sent ahead and their key was handed to them as they exited the car. They had made their way upstairs and behind the locked door of their room before John broke the silence. “Guess that means you’re stuck with me then.” There was a pause before both men erupted in laughter. “Wow that is done; I never thought this day would come. Me, marring the most gorgeous person on the planet and the love of my life, how did I become so lucky?” John continued before walking over to his new husband loosening his tie as he went.

“It is I, John Watson-Holmes that is the lucky one here.” Sherlock said as he sat on the bed undoing his tie and first few buttons on his shirt. John came to stand in the V of Sherlock’s legs and brought their lips together.

“Let’s just say we are both very lucky bastards here.” John said when he broke apart the kiss. “Now Mr. Sherlock Watson-Homes, I think it is time to consummate our partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter to follow tonight after I edit, was going to put as one but I thought it was a good break instead of continuation.


	10. It Burns so Bright I Wanna Feel Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter, up until the morning of January 12th  
> I suck a summaries, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at true smut, so try tender love instead?

John pushed Sherlock back onto the bed as they both worked in tandem to get each other’s clothes off. “John we need the lube and condoms from the bag.” Sherlock announced after a particularly sinful bruise was starting to form on the side of his neck due to his husband’s efforts.

“Right you are. Let’s just get rid of all these clothes and I’ll jump off and get the lube.”

“What about condoms.”

“We were both tested, we are both clean, besides, I do believe that I did say that it would be me receiving tonight, and I want to feel you completely, without a barrier.”

“God, John, yes please, no more, never using those damn things again.”

“Well I’m not saying never, what if we just want a quicky and neither of us want to spend the rest of the day with cum coming out of our arse?” John responded. He looked down at his lover to see the blush fill his cheeks even more.

“I, er, guess not.” Sherlock mumbled, causing John to chuckle.

“We’ll just keep them handy just in case. But for tonight I want every single bit dripping from my arse.” John jumped up from the bed, running to the overnight bag to rummage through to claim his prize. While he was gone, Sherlock divested himself of the rest of his clothes and knelt on the bed. John pulled the rest of his clothes off before climbing on the bed to kneel in front of his lover and lay the bottle next to them. 

Time seemed to stop as they gazed into each other’s eyes, all thoughts of jokes left behind, all insecurities blown away, and all care apart from each other in that room, on that bed, vanished. They reached out to each other stroking faces and arms, holding, caressing. John moved forward, causing Sherlock to sit with his back to the head board. “I love you Sherlock. I want to make love to you. Please tell me I can, I want to ride your cock, your magnificent cock. I want you to shout my name as you bury yourself in my arse and cum deep inside.”

“I love you John, yes, God yes, I want that.”

“Help me open myself to take it yeah.” John straddled Sherlock’s thighs and reached for the bottle before pouring some on his fingers and Sherlock’s member. He reached behind and used one finger to breach his hole. Sherlock lunged forward and pulled him into a searing kiss to keep the thought of the initial burn abated. Soon they had worked a combination of three fingers in and were sliding them very easily in and out. “Alright, I’m ready, hold yourself, and I’ll lower myself down.” Sherlock gripped his cock and held it as John slowly lowered himself onto it, both men moaning as the tip breached the hole. John was panting by the time he had fully seated himself on his lover’s member. “Just let me get adjusted.”

“John, are you alright?” Sherlock asked seeing the discomfort in John’s face and his wilting erection. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, not at all, I just have to get adjusted and have you find my prostate, and we’ll be on our way, I’m going to move now, see if you can angle your hips just a little bit more.” John raised himself just a little as Sherlock moved his hips adjusting the angle his cock was entering and got an almost immediate reaction. “God!! There it is, just like that!” After finding the correct angle John’s erection was strong and he and Sherlock began to move as one, working towards their release. Their hands were all over the other’s body. Mouths connected, breathing the same air.

Sherlock had to pull away, “John, fuck, please tell me you are close, I cannot hold much longer.” He said as he reached for John’s aching erection.

“Keep that up and I will be.” John speed up angling his hips just a bit more to get more pressure on his prostate. He gasped as his body tensed as his orgasm hit, sending spasms though his body as his muscles milked Sherlock’s cock, sending the brunette over the edge as well causing him to shout his release. They sat there in each other’s arms, John’s head on Sherlock’s shoulder, for a little while as they came down from their highs

“That was incredible John, but I do think we should at least attempt some sort of clean up or we will be glued together.”

“I don't see a problem with that.” John retorted as he his smile in his husband’s neck. They both giggled before John tried to lift himself off of Sherlock’s lap. “I really am stuck I do not believe that I will be able to move.”

Sherlock helped his partner up off of his soft, over sensitive cock and over to the other side of the bed on laying him on his side. He stood and walked to the bathroom to get a wet flannel and gave his front a quick once over before attending to John’s sore arse. “Maybe we should keep me at bottoming except on special occasions, I don’t think it hurt me as much as it did you, you may be longer but I’m a bit wider, you had to stretch a lot more that I have. You are really red there, but no tearing, you hurt a lot don’t you?” Sherlock asked as he made his way back to his side of the bed to climb in and snuggle into John’s waiting arms.

“I am sore, and I’m not going to argue that, but I don’t want you to think you always have to bottom, just because you have a fatter cock.”

“I’m not saying that, I like it when you top, not saying I didn’t love that, but feeling you inside me was one of the best experiences of my life, and I love it. Besides I did say special occasions, or maybe just when you feel like it, I think you fit better as a top, I suppose I could go either way, but I do quite enjoy feeling you inside me. At least we tried it both ways, some couples are just what they are, and they do not try both.”

“I know. I love you Sherlock.

“I love you to John, now hush, I’m trying to sleep in my husband’s arms.”

John chuckled as he reached around to turn off the lamp. He adjusted himself to be a bit more comfortable holding the brunette to his naked chest and kissed his dark curls. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

* * *

 

They woke up the next morning to a slightly limping John. They shared the shower before getting dressed and going downstairs to eat breakfast before heading outside to see another black car waiting to take them back to the now empty cottage. They knew their mothers had stocked the pantry and fridge, but knew they would need some more supplies for the bedroom so they asked the driver to stop by the chemist. They entered the empty cottage and collapsed on the sofa. They spent the rest of the day cuddling on the sofa, watching movies and eating some finger foods their mother’s had prepared for them to eat for New Years Eve. They made sure there was a bottle of champagne on ice by eight that night. They welcomed in the new year, with church bells and fireworks in the distance, with a toast to many more to come and their first New Year’s kiss.

The next week and a half was filled with lazy sex, talk of what the future was to hold. They broached the topic of kids, saying that they would love to raise them someday, but how they would come about was pushed to back, knowing that they would wait to decide how, when they knew John would still be there, although neither man said so. They talked of where they would live and work, once they could settle, again neither one saying why they couldn’t settle now.

They walked down to the beach on the 6th for Sherlock’s birthday to see the snow falling mixing in with the waves, holding each other for closeness sake and to keep warm.

On January 10th they left to go back to London so John could prepare to leave. John’s mother and sister came by for dinner on the 11th to say goodbye and the couple washed up after sending the women on their way, then headed to bed. They held each other close as they made love for the last time for what could months possibly a year and change.

* * *

 

Morning came too soon and Sherlock was reluctant to let John leave his embrace. “You can’t go.”

“Sorry love, but I have to, we will write, we will email, and I’ll try to get a set time to video call you.”

“I know, it’s just, I just got you.”

“And I’ve just gotten you. Look you gave me that watch, and I have it in my bag, it’ll be my good luck charm. It’ll bring me back to you.”

Sherlock looked at his partner with tears in his eyes and simply stated “I love you.” Before releasing him to go to the shower. John followed and made quick work of showering and dressing in his new uniform.

They took a cab to the airport, where John’s flight was due to leave. As they embraced, John whispered so only his husband could hear. “I love you so much, I wouldn’t leave you if I could choose not to, but I must. I will do everything in my power to come home to you in one piece.”

“Just come back to me alive John, I love you.”

John broke away to walk into the terminal to go through security. Sherlock watched as long as he could still see the blond. He turned on his heal and hailed a cab and gave the address to the cabbie. Maybe a trip to Florida to help that woman that emailed him the other day could be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's next to be introduced! 
> 
> I cannot say when I'll post again or how much detail I will be able to go into in regards to John's deployment, if anything it is likely to be in the form of emails or letters. with brief summaries in between. This is ultimately a 'Yard finding out' fic with a background, so that is my main objective. I will still post meeting Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock meeting the yard, well Greg, possibly in another part for Mrs. Hudson, most likely before I post another chapter here, especially since I left it the way I did. The Greg part will be in here, and anyone paying attention to the tags, I did take away the possible future drug use. I will not have Sherlock go into that again, but Greg will be suspicious of it when they meet, mainly due to the remaining possible eating disorder that is more likely to remain, only just because he simply isn't eating, not because he feels the need to change his body which is why the possible future self-harm is still in effect, there could still be more involved with that tag.
> 
> Any way, both meetings have been mapped out, so it's only getting the plot out. I'll go ahead and make this into a series, so any one wanting to catch the Mrs. Hudson part can subscribe, If not, I'll probably only mention Mrs. Hudson in the next chapter and what he did for her. 
> 
> I'll update as soon as possible


End file.
